


Journey's beginning

by Vitanitas



Series: Familiar Familiars [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Anxiety, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Has Panic Attacks, Dungeons & Dragons References, Familiars, Gen, Spiders, basic fantasy type setting, the sides as thomas's familiars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24105349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitanitas/pseuds/Vitanitas
Summary: When Thomas’s magic manifested, he summoned three familiars. He loved his familiars and wanted to do right by them, even if he knew they weren’t the strongest or most special. They didn’t need to defeat a dragon witch for him, he just wanted to be their friend.---In a world where magic is commonplace and adventure is a legitimate profession, Thomas has come to the age in which he has to decide what to do with his life. But with each of his familiars wanting something different, it's proving to be a difficult decision to make.
Series: Familiar Familiars [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739275
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	Journey's beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this, and hope to write more in this series. So I hope you enjoy it!

When Thomas’s magic manifested, he summoned three familiars.

Well, they were more like pseudo-familiars, or at least that's what his teachers said. Normally, a person can not summon more than one or two full-fledged familiars, especially at the young age of eleven like Thomas. Familiars are, of course, embodiments of one ‘s magic. To have more than one would mean to have an affinity for more types of magic than was normal- a rare and dangerous ability.

After further investigation, they found that it wasn’t that Thomas had access to all types of magic and more that his magic manifested itself in separate facets when summoned in familiar form. In essence, Thomas had more familiars, but they were weaker than having just one.

While some of his family seemed disappointed that Thomas wasn’t a magic prodigy and destined to save the world, Thomas wasn't. He liked his familiars just as they were. The little red songbird who chirped his little heart out each time he was summoned. The pale blue kitten (who luckily didn’t activate Thomas allergies) would purr and praise Thomas whenever he worked hard at memorizing a spell. The dark blue raven, who was the one who stayed up all night to help Thomas memorize those spells. 

Thomas loved them all, and couldn’t wait to see what forms they would take as his magic grew and matured. Even if these lessons were only perfunctory for being a noble with magic, he put his all into them. Slowly he would learn how his magic worked and how to work with his familiars. He loved his familiars and wanted to do right by them, even if he knew they weren’t the strongest or most special. They didn’t need to defeat a dragon witch for him, he just wanted to be their friend.

Really, Thomas was relieved. All that pressure at being different, at perhaps having some crazy power that he would be responsible for… To be honest, it scared him. Having three pseudo-familiars was strange enough, he didn’t want more attention to be drawn to him for being strong or having some sort of prophecy surrounding him. Thomas didn’t want any more attention like that. So, the little spider was never summoned in front of others, and, quietly, Thomas kept its existence to himself.

* * *

When Thomas turned 15, he had to choose what he wanted to do in life. While Thomas’ family were technically nobles, they were very much on the lower end. They couldn’t afford for their children to not find work and support themselves, and thus at 15, Thomas had to decide what to do. Popular suggestions from family members were for him to become a merchant, join the military, or become a magic teacher or an adventurer. But Thomas himself was at a loss. He didn’t want to join the military, he didn’t have the innate magical skills to get a scholarship to some mage school, and he wanted to put the least burden on his parents as possible.

“You should do whatever makes you happy, kiddo!” Patton, who had grown into quite a pretty blue-tabby, purred where he leaned on Thomas’s shoulder. While Patton had successfully taken other forms ( a dog, a bluebird, a frog) he still seemed to prefer being a cat. “Your parents will support you!”

“Indeed!” Chirped Roman, looking as elegant and important as a red-breasted robin could. “We must follow our dreams of being the best actor/singer/king that ever lived!!” Roman had been able to take many shapes early on in his time with Thomas. From a Lion, a bear, fairy, and even humanoid when Thomas used enough magic. He loved to sing though, and thus songbirds were his favorite forms.

“While Patton is correct about your parents' support, it is vital that we be realistic.” Logan chides where he sits on Thomas’s bookshelf. Logan always took his fairy form, unless Thomas was low on magic then he’d take his raven form. Logan did not like shapeshifting, but instead chose humanoid-forms whenever possible because he felt quote, ‘he was taken more seriously that way’. All of the familiar’s humanoid forms resembled Thomas; it was inevitable due to them being born from his magic. But they all had subtle differences. Logan wore his dark brown hair neat and tidy against his head, and his dark blue eyes were hidden behind thick-rimmed glasses. Thomas was pretty sure none of them needed glasses, and just assumed Logan wore them to look smart. To his credit, it worked.

“What is unrealistic about our dreams? Thomas is a great singer!” Roman huffs, his feathers puffing out a bit.

“If we fail to acquire the necessary capital to survive on our own he will inevitably end up falling back on Thoma’s family to support him, and this goes against our goal of being self-sufficient.” Logan points out.

“What if you end up as a burden for your parents?” a small voice whispers from his other shoulder, “What if they end up hating you because you’re a failure?”

Thomas brushes the spider off his shoulder, who disappears in a puff of small smoke. Only Roman seemed to have noticed the spider; his beady eyes narrowing at the smoke.

“I do want to sing, but Logan’s right that it's not a stable job…” Thomas says, much to Roman’s distaste.

“Oh, so you should become an alchemist or chemist as Logan wants? You’d have to be sponsored by someone rich to do that! Plus you’ll be wasting your beautiful voice to be some nerd!”

“Now Roman, be nice.” Patton chides, giving the bird a playful pat with his paw. The sight is pretty comical considering how much bigger Patton is to Roman.

“While I would love for that to happen,” Logan sighs, “I have given up on that path because it is currently unattainable and Thomas does not wish to pursue it.”

“It’s not that I don’t like that stuff logan! You know how much I find it fascinating, it’s just… not enough…? I guess?” Thomas says, trying to not bring up an old argument.

“It's alright Thomas. However, that still leaves us at an impasse on how to proceed,” Logan admits.

The four of them sit there in silence for a while, unable to come up with any ideas.

“Well…”Roman says, his voice is unsure. “Why not both?”

The room is quiet with confusion. Eventually, Logan speaks up. “Elaborate. I do not see how any of our suggestions mesh together.”

“What I mean is, why don’t we find a job that lets us do all that Thomas wants to do? He should register to be an adventurer and become a bard!’ Roman flies up in his excitement and starts singing something nonsensical about adventure.

“A bard, huh?” Thomas ponders, “I would get to sing...”

“Oh, Thomas would look so cute in a bard outfit!” Patton interjects, “And the hat with the long feather!”

“Adventurers typically have good job security and make decent wages.” Logan puts in.

“Plus with your knowledge of chemistry and alchemy, you can make potions to use and sell on the side! “ Roman flies over to Logan and hops around him. “Ehh? Whatchu think, Logan, pretty good idea right?”

“Hmm, yes. And as Thomas travels he could investigate and gather new medicinal herbs. I approve of this plan.”

“It’s not safe!” The spider’s back on his shoulder and Thomas can feel him shaking. “Being an adventurer means Thomas could get killed!”

“While it is true that adventurer mortality rate is higher than most professions, as a support party member Thomas is less likely to face injury.” Logan notes.

“Plus think of the adventure! The excitement! Doing good and defeating evil!!” Roman is flying in loops around the ceiling.

“You’re... not... listening!” The spider grows. His legs became longer, his weight pressing Thomas down onto the bed. The light seems sucked out of the room. Thomas feels his teeth chatter, and tears well up in his eyes.

“Oh, hey- hey! It's okay!’ Patton tries, but has to extricate himself from the prison of the spider’s legs surrounding both him and Thomas.

The spider is very loud. Thomas can feel his heartbeat skyrocketing, his mind racing. An adventurer?? He could die! Be maimed by a monster, or a demon! What would his parents think if he never comes home? There would be so much pain-

“Any job or activity has a risk involved. Even taking a carriage to a nearby town can lead to possible death or exposure to-”

“THAT'S NOT HELPING” the spider shouts, cutting Logan off. 

Thomas can’t stop crying. 

_It's not safe it's not safe its not safe-_

“We’re strong! We can get even stronger and help protect Thomas!” 

“How do you know that!”

“We don’t!” Patton, at last free, makes his way to the spider's face. Thomas can see the cat tremble slightly, his fur ruffled in fear. Patton is afraid of spiders, and in this form the spider's fangs are larger than his head, dripping purple venom onto the floorboards. Carefully, Patton puts a paw on top of the spider’s head. “But you know what? We have each other.” 

Patton’s paw gentles pets the spider, and his tail brushes against Thomas’s arm. Thomas feels his heartbeat slow just the slightest. Patton looks between the too of them. “And Joan left to become an adventurer last year, and you were worried about them right?”

“...y-yeah” Thomas and the spider whisper in tandem.

“Well, bards are support! If we become a bard and become strong we can help them in battle, We can keep them safe with our songs.”

“...Yeah?”

“Of course!” Patton purrs, and slowly the spider starts to diminish in size. “I personally don’t like violence. But bards help people with magic. And if we can help our friends, well I think that's pretty neat.”

“Additionally, there is no way I would let Thomas take on quests that are above his pay grade,” Logan interjects, flying over to Patton. “If we do this, we do so carefully. We build up strength without rushing into danger unnecessarily. Right, Roman?”

By now the light in the room has returned and the spider is just about his normal size. Roman grumbles from where he is perched on a lampshade.

“What was that Roman?” Logan prompts.

“I said yeah! Of course!” He preens his feathers nervously. “There's no point to fame and adventure if you’re dead. We’ll be careful.” He stops preening for a moment and then flies over to the rest of them. By now Thomas is sitting back up and wiping the tears from his eyes. Roman lands on his knee, looking up at both Thomas and the spider, his small eyes burning with passion. “We will keep you safe. I swear it.”

Thomas smiles and sniffles a bit.

“...okay,” the spider whispers, before fading away once again.

The three familiars let out a collective breath. 

“Well now that that is settled, we should prepare to tell Thomas’ parents in the morning.”

“Yes, I can think of just the song to sing them!”

“I am certain merely talking will suffice.”

“How are you feeling, Thomas?” Patton asks, snuggling into Thomas's lap next to Roman.

“Tired.”

“Yes, you did expand a lot of magical energy just now, it would behoove you to dismiss us and get some well-deserved rest.”

“Aw, but we could be planning our big adventure!” Roman pouts, but upon seeing Thomas’s tired face, he gives up and disappears after telling Thomas good night. Logan follows suit.

“Well I guess, I’ll hit the old dusty trail too” Patton stretches and prepares to leave as well.

“Patton?” Thomas stopped him. “Could you stay with me, until I fall asleep?”

It’s been a while since Thomas has been so nervous as to ask, and really his magic reserves are probably so low now that Patton shouldn’t stay. But if it’ll help Thomas, Patton would do just about anything.

“Of course, kiddo.”

While reaching the conclusion wasn’t exactly easy, Thomas was relieved to have an answer for his parents tomorrow. With Patton curled up and purring on his pillow next to him, Thomas fell into an uneasy sleep.

Thomas dreamt that he was falling. He fell hard and fast through the empty, endless sky. The wind whipping past him as he panics, unable to latch onto something to stop his descent, unable to even scream. 

“...sorry.” a small voice whispers, and in his dreams, threads of silk appear to catch him. They cradle his fall, bringing him down to earth, softly.


End file.
